SIM:JP:Lt.JG Salak, Jankev Kolari (NPC) and Ensign Jackson (NPC): Gen-lis Avaru (Language Trouble)
Note: This sim follows straight on from Back From the Freezer OOC: NOTE: The sections in Vulcan are deliberately without translation, although I can give them on request. The lack of given translation is to emphasise the language barrier at the time of the incident. IC: ((Salaks Quarters, DS17)) ::Jankev stood outside the quarters he thought were Joran's. Now, why wasn't the door opening? He pushed the controls and heard a chime.:: Salak: Enter... Kolari: Hello? ::Salak was a little surprised to see the artist standing in his doorway... He'd only been back for a short while, and didn't know his return had been public knowledge as yet. He watched as Jankev began to walk into the room, stopping as he saw the Vulcan:: Salak: ::a little bewildered:: Greetings... Kolari: I...these aren't Joran's quarters... ::Disappointment was apparent in his voice. The Vulcan officer walked across to his desk, placing the charcoal portrait which Jankev had sketched earlier upon it before replying:: Salak: A logical conclusion... His quarters are a few corridors away I believe... Kolari: I'm sorry...I'm lost again. Salak: ::Recalling their first meeting on the Wallace Bridge:: You seem good at that... ::Kolari had a sudden rush of embarrassment. Everyone at home knew of his tendency to get lost, now it appeared everyone here did as well. He nervously played with his hands.:: Kolari: You could say that... Salak: Is there any way I could help you, perhaps? Kolari: I don't want to impose... ::Kolari let his gaze wander Salak's quarters.:: Salak: It's no trouble, most of this is only temporary anyway... Kolari: If it's really not any trouble could you help me find his quarters? Salak: I'm not certain as to their location, but it should be fairly easy to find... Of course I'll help. ::Salak sealed the lid of the box he'd been unpacking and placed a rug on the floor before gesturing Kolari to the door towards which the Engineer was moving. Kolari nodded and followed the Vulcan Lieutenant out of the room.:: Salak: Computer, please direct us towards the Quarters of Lieutenant Tavex... ::Expecting the wall panels to light up and guide them, Salak was a little dismayed by the computers response:: Kolari: I thought the computer was going to tell us which way to go? Salak: It should, but it doesn't seem to be answering to voice commands again... Kolari: Again? It's done this before? ::Kolari's voice sounded worried.:: Salak: The system was not functioning correctly last week... The Turbolifts wouldn't go where you told them to... ::Kolari nodded. He didn't want to end up somewhere he wasn't supposed to be again. Unable to use the computer to guide them, Salak began looking at the decals on each door, labeled with the deck number, section, compartment and room purpose... Kolari followed a little dismayed by the silence but not knowing what to say.:: ::The duo walked down the corridor, walking past the quarters of various officers as they went... Clarke, Tulane, Bennett, Murphy... Kolari watched the names as they walked past. They were strange names. Dismayed by the silence Kolari began to think outloud:: Kolari: Terrans have such strange names... Salak: They could say the same about Trills... ::Jankev looked at Salak slightly surprised. Trills most certainly did not have strange names.:: Kolari: Why would you say that? Salak: Have you ever come across a member of another species with the name of Jankev? Kolari: Well, no... Salak: So you see my point... Kolari: Well...::He wasn't exactly sure how to argue his point with the Vulcan. He wasn't even exactly sure if he had a point:: ...Trills have a unique language Salak: As do Terrans... Kolari: I think I will stick to the language I know best...art. Salak: As I will to Vuhlkansu... Kolari: ::In Trill language:: What? Salak: gen-lis t'Vuhlkansu Kolari: ::Still in Trill language:: I don't understand...I don't speak Vulcan... Salak: ::thinking to himself, concerned:: Nam-tor tor-yehat... ::Kolari looked at the Vulcan Officer his confusion growing. What was happening? Was he crazy?:: Salak: Nam-tor logical... ::Logical, now there was a word Kolari understood. Yes, he was logical, but obviously the Vulcan wasn't.:: Kolari: Why do you refuse to speak so I can understand? Salak: I am only speaking as I normally do... In Vulcan... Kolari: But, I don't speak Vulcan... Salak: I don't speak Trill either, yet you spoke it a moment ago... It must be a fault in the Universal Translator ::Kolari looked worried.:: Kolari: That doesn't sound good. Salak: ::Concerned:: no, sprah. Kolari: ::In Trill:: There you go again. ::Jankev laughed.:: ::Salak sighed... why was it that it seemed as if the station was always on the brink of falling apart whenever he was on board?:: Kolari: ::Blinks and continues talking in Trill:: I always knew I should have learned a second language. Salak: What about language? Kolari: ::Laughs again:: I always knew I should have learned a second language. Salak: ::almost smiling:: I'd probably still not understand you... even if you had Kolari: Do you not speak another language? Salak: Only Andorian and the Terran language they call English, although I haven't needed to practise the latter in several years. Kolari: Terran again...ah well...you are right...I probably would have picked something else Salak: Well I've heard... ::Salak paused as he noticed the panel lighting turn yellow:: Kolari: What's happening? Salak: We've gone to Yellow Alert I believe... the systems trouble is probably not localised to this section then... Kolari: ::Yellow Alert, that sounded very bad.:: But, but what should we do? ::Now he was really worried.:: Salak: We either need to find Tavex's quarters quickly or get you back to your own... Kolari: I am staying with Joran so I don't have my own quarters... Salak: Well that determines our priorities then. ::Jankev simply nodded in response. The two men continued searching the hallways for Tavex's quarters for several more minutes. They came to an abrupt halt just as a security officer passed them.:: Jackson: Excuse me gentleman, but shouldn't you be in quarters? ::Kolari looked distressed at the man's comment.:: Kolari: I...I would...but I can't find them... Jackson: You can't... Salak: Ensign, you'll find I am taking care of the situation. ::Jackson looked at the Vulcan blankly, trying to recognise him... He felt the voice sounded familiar... Jankev was somewhat relieved the man's attention had switched to Lt. Salak.:: Jackson: Lieutenant Salak? Salak: That would be correct... Jackson: I'm sorry, I did not recognise you in civilian dress. The Commander has called a general briefing in the Ops Conference Lounge, he'd probably wish you to attend. Salak: Thank you, Can you help Jankev here find his quarters, he's staying with Lieutenant Tavex. ::A smile returned to Jankev's face at Salak's comment.:: Jackson: Of course... ::Kolari felt more relieved.:: Kolari: Thank you for your assistance Mister Salak. Salak: You're welcome Jankev ::As Salak started to turn towards the tubolift, Jackson called out with a word of advice...:: Jackson: Salak, you may want to use the tubes, the lifts aren't working... ::With those words of advice, Salak opened the hatch and began the long crawl towards Ops...:: S Category:Salak SIMs